Kidnapped
by oftenadrift
Summary: Draco wrapped up in his books doesn't notice his admirer. She takes matters into her own hands. Oneshot, noncon.


Draco came to with a groan. This was very bad. He could feel his arms bound above him clearly tied around the base of pillar. He was laying flat on his back on what felt like a fur rug atop a sleek wood floor. He struggled a bit. There was no way to rise with how tightly he was bound to the pillar. How the fuck this happened was beyond him. One minute we was in Diagon Alley the next he was out cold.

Draco wasn't one to panic, but he was pretty damn close. He could hear footsteps but had a blindfold wrapped securely over his eyes so he couldn't see.

Abby studied Draco and smiled. So pretty. She was going to enjoy this. She'd had a major crush on him for the longest time. Spotting him alone in Diagon Alley dipped into one of the alleys clearly heading for one of the more discrete shops had been fortunate. He hadn't noticed her at school despite her best efforts to put herself in his path. It irritated her, she was certainly beautiful enough, but he'd always had his head buried in a textbook. She knew he had gotten ridiculously competitive with that Granger girl which certainly explained his intense concentration but it was bloody frustrating.

Abby went and sat beside him on the floor. She studied him.

Draco could feel someone sit beside him and shivered. He had to figure out how much danger he was in. If the Death Eaters had found out about his betrayal he was in for a world of torture. "Who's there?" God, he at least managed to keep his voice from shaking.

Abby considered. She didn't want him frightened. She smiled. "A friend."

Draco's eyebrows went up at the soft voice of a girl. Definitely not a Death Eater, she sounded far, far too young. What the fuck? A thought occurred to him and he quirked an eyebrow. He was suddenly very hard. Holy fuck. If this was what he thought it was it was just about his hottest fantasy. He squirmed a bit. "Why did you take me?"

Abby arched an eyebrow. That was a loaded question. She might as well go with blunt. It wasn't like he could go anywhere or see her. "I wanted you."

Draco felt a pleasant chill slam down his spine. Fuck. OK, he was painfully hard. "For what?"

Abby smiled and considered. She studied him. He was quite hard. He clearly liked this. She studied his face, even with his eyes covered she could appreciate the beauty. The delicate feminine features, he was gorgeous. She always did love his lips. So full. She considered. There was a chance he might bite her. But from how hard he was she decided that was probably quite unlikely. She moved up along him.

Draco could hear her shifting her position and he shivered a bit.

Abby smiled and dipped down and placed a gentle kiss against his lips.

Draco moaned. God, it was what he thought it was. She lightly tapped against his lips with her tongue and he opened for her and kissed her back when her tongue swept into his mouth. Their tongues massaged one another and Draco felt like he was about to cum any minute. Being bound like this unable to reach for her was so erotic to him.

Abby squirmed kissing him. God, she had wanted him for years. This was so good. The fact that he was responding was far more than she could have hoped for. She kissed him harder their tongues duelling.

Draco was fucking squirming. He had never been more turned on in his life. She pulled away and tilted his head to the side and she ran her tongue down along his jaw and to his throat and he moaned. She sucked at his throat hard enough to leave a mark and he went back to squirming.

Abby pulled back and vanished his shirt with a flick of her wand.

Draco groaned. Holy fuck.

Abby leaned over and flicked at his nipple with her tongue and he jerked then moaned. She peppered kisses across his chest admiring the definition and flicked at him a few more time dampening the skin before light blowing.

Draco felt a chill slam down his spine and he arched his hips a bit.

Abby smiled against him at his reaction. She slid down him and explored his taunt stomach with her tongue following the definition.

Draco didn't know it was possible to be more turned on than he already was, apparently he was wrong. He moaned when he felt her tongue run just along the waistband of his pants.

Abby ran an exploratory hand over the front of his pants and carefully undid the little button on the top. He arched his hips. She slid down the zipper curious. She hadn't actually done this with a boy before but she had certainly read enough. She worked down his pants and slipped them off. She considered his boxers. This was very much the point of no return.

Draco was three shakes from begging her to just strip him.

Abby studied him and ran a hand along the silk stroking him. She liked how firm he felt.

Draco moaned. This was all kinds of fucking torture. God, it was so good. He was dripping.

Abby figured she might as well go for broke. She had already fucking kidnapped him. She would be tossed in Azkaban if anyone caught her. She slipped her fingers into the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down and off.

Draco shivered under her.

Abby moved up between his legs and he positioned himself to give her better access letting his legs fall open. She gave him a long experimental lick and he moaned. Smiling against him she swirled her tongue over the head of his cock liking the soft texture and pressed into his slit tasting the saltiness.

Draco couldn't stop moaning. Holy fuck. This was by far the hottest experience of his life. He supposed he should be upset that some random girl had kidnapped him and was latched onto his cock, but fuck, the whole scenario was just too hot. He was keeping this shit quiet and would just hope she felt like doing it again.

Abby ran her tongue along the little ridge before sucking him in as deeply as she could go. She moved up and down dragging her tongue over him in pressing brushes as she worked.

Draco arched his hips encouraging her. Seriously, being tied up and given a blow job was definitely not the worst way to spend an evening. He moaned under her, OK, she was good at that.

Abby sucked harder, she was quite curious as to what he would taste like. She used a hand to stroke him in motion with her mouth.

Draco came with a strong suck.

Abby suckled at him actually enjoying the taste. It was a bit odd, but she might be liking it just because of who it was. She had wanted him badly. She swallowed and lapped at him as he came down. She definitely wasn't done with him. She sat back on her heels.

Draco was fucking quivering. He had never came so hard. The whole situation was intense. Her felt her lightly stroking him encouraging him to harden again.

Abby smiled, "You know, I've been watching you for years. It's very hard to get your attention. I've tried."

Arching his eyebrow he was fucking curious as to who it was. Clearly she was another student at Hogwarts who was willing to fucking risk time in Azkaban to have him. He'd bet his weight in galleons she was another Slytherin. He couldn't exactly picture a Hufflepuff or Gryffindor kidnapping anyone and raping them. That made him hard again. He was clearly completely messed up but this was definitely in his top spot for fantasies.

Abby smiled when he got hard again. She stroked him a few times.

Draco moaned when she straddled him. Holy mother of god.

Abby had fantasied about him being her first for as long as she could remember. This she was looking forward to. She grasped him and guided him to her entrance sliding down. She felt her barrier and just impaled herself. She bit her lip and drew blood. She managed to not gasp too loudly. OK, that hurt. She shook it off and started moving her hips. From what she'd read the pain would go away if she just kept moving. She braced herself against his chest and rocked her hips finding a position that perfectly hit her clit with every movement.

Draco was back to moaning. Apparently things could get hotter. She was a fucking virgin. That blew his mind. God.

Abby ground against him hard getting into a rhythm. Now, he felt amazing. The fullness was so good. She dipped forward and kissed him.

Draco shivered under her and returned the kiss their tongues swirling together. He lightly sucked on her tongue and flicked at it. He moaned when she pulled back and started to grind into him harder.

Abby was loving this. She had wanted Draco badly. She knew exactly the kind of risk she was taking. Considering, she would definitely give him a hint before she freed him, but nothing that would outright identify her. Nothing that could be proven. The use of truth serum was forbidden on anyone under 18, she'd checked. She came against him and he followed her over with a cry.

Draco went back to squirming.

Abby slid from him and he moaned. She rose from him and sat next to him considering. Once again, she'd read a lot. There was definitely something she wanted to try. They question was, would she still do it even if he protested? She quirked an eyebrow. It was supposed to be very pleasurable for boys.

Abby took her wand and repositioned him so he was on all fours his hands supporting him but still bound.

Draco's eyebrows went up. Holy fuck. She wasn't going to seriously… he felt her part him and give him a solid lick. Apparently she fucking was. He moaned.

Abby slid her tongue up and down him before playing along the little ridges flicking over them. Working her tongue in she thrust in and out enjoying how his walls squeezed her tongue as she moved in.

Draco was fucking squirming again. That felt amazing. He'd never considered doing this. Apparently he was remiss in the idea. He wondered if she was actually going to fuck him. The idea almost made him cum. He considered. It might be a lot more fun if he protested, see what she would do.

Abby grabbed a small container of lube she had brought just incase she actually went through with this. She coated her finger and worked her way in searching for the spot she had read about. She quirked her finger and found it. Stroking it she listened to him trying to discern what he liked.

Draco was moaning. Oh my god. He never in a million years thought he'd be tied up with some girl fingering him. He was rock hard again. This was giving his solo ventures material for pretty much the rest of his life.

Abby worked in a second finger stretching him and she deepened the massaging pressing down in the places that made him moan, the one place that made him throw back his head and hiss.

Draco was dripping again. The massage was both completely fucking amazing and bordering on torture. He was squirming and pressing back against her.

Abby inserted a third finger working on scissoring him to prepare him. She kept brushing that spot that made him shiver. She was definitely giving him a good fucking.

Draco could barely take it. She hit a spot and he jerked and came hard with a long moan.

Abby smiled and withdrew her fingers and went and put on the toy she had bought. She added lube and cast a spell she had found that would let her feel what he really felt like.

Draco bit his lip when he felt the head of a cock just pressing into him. Fuck. "I'm begging you, you have to stop."

Abby quirked an eyebrow. She considered. "No."

Draco moaned and was instantly hard again. Yes, he was definitely 100% messed up. The fact that this had dipped way into nonconsensual waters was such a turn on for him.

Abby smiled. She was having him in every way she wanted before she released him. She carefully slipped into him giving him time to adjust she stroked his back encouraging him to relax.

Draco bit his lip. God. He couldn't believe he was about to be fucked up the ass. He was so close to cumming again.

Starting to move Abby gripped his slender hips. She purposefully dug her nails into him. She moved in and out of him moaning at the sensation. He was so hot and tight.

Moaning Draco let his head fall forward. That felt so fucking good. He had to find out who she was. Seriously, there wasn't another fucking girl he'd met who even remotely waded into these waters. If she wanted to spend her time tying him up, bending him over and fucking him he was certainly willing to oblige. She started to increase her speed until she was pounding into him and he cried out over and over again. He came hard again. He wondered how many times she planned on making him cum before she released him.

Abby came and shivered. She withdrew and removed her toy setting it aside. She flicked her wand and bound his wrists behind his back and moved him so he was kneeling on the ground.

Draco's eyebrows went up when his position changed and his hands were tied behind his back.

Abby smiled. She might as well just get it all in. There was a pretty good chance she'd never get to have him again. That was rather tragic really. She certainly wasn't going to risk taking him twice. She went and stood in front of him, perfect height. She stepped into a wider stance. She leaned down and gripped his hair hard enough to sting. "I've thought about this a lot. Put your mouth to good use."

Draco moaned and was rock hard again. Holy fuck. She drew him to her and he angled himself so he could run a lick along her slit. He swept his tongue back and forth flicking over her clit with every pass. The sting was fucking delicious. He'd certainly never had a girl giving him commands. Definitely not while he was fucking on his knees and tied up. He came at the thought. He kept licking. Swirling his tongue around her nub, flicking at it. She never released his hair, holding him in place quite hard. He was hard again. Fuck. He moaned against her and massaged her with his mouth, started fucking her with his tongue. His cock was fucking aching again. He's lost count of the number of times he'd cum. Seriously, best sex of his life.

Abby moaned and gripped him to her hard. It was tragic that this might be the only fucking time she had his face between her thighs. He was so fucking gorgeous. There was no way she was going to be able to stop staring at him in class, in the halls, at meals. Fuck, she smirked. She was taking pictures. Him bound, his cock hard. She wandlessly summoned her cellphone and angled it down and took a picture of him licking her.

Draco heard the little click. She had just taken a picture. Holy mother of god. He moaned against her. He wanted a fucking copy.

Abby considered and flipped it to the video setting. She started recording.

Draco shivered. He knew enough about muggle technology. There was no way she wasn't recording this. The thought made him drip. God, they needed to fucking go out. They could watch it together. Fuck. Watch it again. Fuck some more. They could make a whole fucking collection of them rolling around. That made him moan, fuck her harder with his tongue. He was determined to bring her over. He moved a bit and latched onto her clit with sucks and rapid flicks.

Abby moaned. He was clearly really into this. She considered their next position. How did she want to have him next? She was tempted to take the hand bindings off so he could take her from behind. She arched an eyebrow. What were the chances he would do what she said even without it? She couldn't risk it. She considered. She could probably lean over the couch, bind his hands above him and forward and back onto him. That would work. A little magic would help them along. Abby came hard when he did a fantastic swirl, press, flick combo.

Draco lapped at her and moaned.

Abby backed away and looked down at him. "You look really pretty on your knees."

Her comment nearly made him cum. Draco heard the little click again and moaned. God. She circled him and took another photo. She zoomed in on his cock and snapped a picture. That she was fucking framing.

Draco was squirming again. This was so hot. He literally couldn't wrap his head around it. He was going to be getting himself off to this for years.

Abby flicked her wand and pushed him over towards the couch. She considered than smirked. She slipped in front of him and bound his hands just enough so he could reach her hips. With a little magic he wouldn't be able to raise them to take off the blindfold. "Fuck me from behind."

Draco groaned. He had no intention of trying to get free even though she loosened the bindings a bit. He gripped her hips and slid into her. He started thrusting. Draco wanted her badly, over, and over again. He honestly didn't think sex could get this good. He leaned forward a bit judging her size. She was petite, perhaps 5'2" at the most, very small. From their earlier position he could tell her hair was at least mid back. He was figuring out who she was if it was the last thing he did. Then he was sending a gift and asking her out. He smiled at that. He smirked, he was asking her for a hint before she knocked him out again. He grinned at that.

Abby moaned as he pounded into her. So good. She would send him a copy of the photo of him licking her. That could be his own little souvenir. It wasn't like you could tell who she was from that. Abby came and he followed her over. She shivered.

Draco had decided he was having an excellent day. He hadn't cum this many times in a single romp ever. Hell, he didn't even know it was possible.

Abby repositioned him so he was sitting on the couch his hands behind him. She straddled him and started kissing him. This she was going to miss. He was delicious. She was rather cursing the blindfold. She wanted to see his eyes. They were such a beautiful silvery grey. Maybe she could do a bit of stealth photography at school.

Draco returned her kisses. Fuck, he was hard… again.

Abby lifted herself up and slid onto him and moved her hips while she worked on exploring his mouth.

Draco moaned against her mouth. She felt so fucking good. He was positive he could identify her just by her kiss. Considering he pulled back and playfully kissed along her jaw getting a feel for the shape. Heart. He licked at her lips. Full. He trailed kisses from her forehead to the tip of her nose then down along to her chin. Perfect profile. He quirked an eyebrow. He had no doubt she was quite pretty. Fuck. He seriously needed to get his nose out of a book more often and pay attention to who the hell was watching him. He wonder if she'd answer if he asked her a question. "How did you try and get my attention?"

Abby arched an eyebrow. "I've spent 3 years accidentally being in the same room as you. I've bumped into you like a good two dozen times. I've sat at the same table as you in the library quite a few times. We've talked in passing a few times though I was pretty damn sure you weren't actually paying attention. Far too distracted." She made an amused sound. "I've determined your book bubble is impenetrable."

Draco groaned. Well fuck. He couldn't say she didn't fucking try. He quirked an eyebrow, though perhaps driving her to kidnapping was not such a bad thing. She had been rolling around with him for a good hour now and was fulfilling his hottest fantasy. Next time he would just out and ask her to tie him up and fuck him however she wanted. He moaned. He considered. What were the chances she would just tell him who she was if he made it very clear he wasn't going to have her hauled off to Azkaban? He quirked an eyebrow, "Can you tell me who you are?I swear I am not going to turn you in. Seriously, hottest sex of my life. All of it. I'd like to keep seeing you. I'm single, we can rectify that." He paused, "Seriously, you can tie me up anytime you like."

Abby's eyebrows went up. She was really hesitant. This could turn bad very, very quickly. She considered.

Draco could feel her hesitance. He certainly didn't blame her. She was in rather a sticky situation. He smiled, "Trust me, I wouldn't have been making out with you the whole time if I was actually opposed to anything."

Abby nodded. That was probably true. He would definitely have put up a fight. She raised her hands and seriously fucking thought about this. If he was serious she could still be with him. If he wasn't she was going to fucking land in a cell. God, if she was rotting in a cell after this she would only be there until she was 21. Then her record would be expunged and she would get released anyways. She could spend those five years lamenting her godforsaken stupidity.

Draco could feel her thinking. "Really, I'm not upset. I certainly wouldn't have been so fucking hard if I wasn't enjoying myself…a lot."

Abby nodded. Also true. She took a deep breath and reached up. She touched the silk of the blindfold and mentally winced. Either best decision or worst decision ever. She removed it and did a good job of not flinching.

Draco blinked and studied her. Holy fuck. She wasn't pretty, she was fucking gorgeous. What the fuck? How in gods name had he been fucking ignoring her for three years. Now he was kicking himself. His eyes flicked over her. Such perfect delicate features. Gorgeous green eyes. He loved her hair, such a beautiful blue-black. God, he didn't even fucking recognize her. Was he seriously that off in his own world?

Abby bit her lip waiting for the bomb to drop.

"Can you untie me?"

Abby mentally winced. She summoned her wand and freed him.

Draco smiled at her. He slipped a hand behind her neck and drew her in for another kiss. He massaged her tongue with his and slid a hand down to her bottom. He squeezed her and kept them moving together. OK, he was fucking keeping her.

Abby shivered against him and thanked the gods that he was being honest with her. She did not fancy spending five years with dementors for company. She liked the way he was holding her.

Draco pulled back and dropped a kiss on the tip of her nose, "Since I've declared you my girlfriend, I should probably ask what your name is."

Abby made an amused sound. "Abby Knight…"

Draco nodded. "What house?"

"Same as you."

Draco groaned again. They probably shared a fuck load of classes too. Seriously, he blamed that bitch Granger. This was definitely her fault somehow.

Abby stroked a hand through his hair. She loved the silvery blonde. She always just wanted to be able to freely touch it.

Draco caught her expression and smiled, "You can touch me however you want, anytime." He winked at her.

Abby smiled and met his eyes. She'd always wanted his attention like this. They were so pretty. She hoped they could stay together. As far as she knew he'd only had flings, never a girlfriend before.

Draco was surprised at how easily he could read her. "We're both one another's firsts in our own way." He gave her a kiss, "I plan on keeping you."

Abby shivered at his declaration.


End file.
